


The mountain

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka got his way again and Atobe is being prissy about it.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 13





	The mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-02-03 & 2020-02-04

''You are sure this was a good idea?''

Tezuka kept climbing, obviously ignoring the question.

''I asked if you are sure that this was a good idea.''

Tezuka kept climbing.

''Oi! Don't leave me hanging here!''

And again Tezuka kept climbing, even ignoring the pun.

Atobe sighed. 

''Next time we do this, remind me to take the helicopter and not let you insist on actually climbing. You gonna get us killed after I broke my neck.''

That did get Tezuka to pause and look down toward him, finally.

''How do you propose to get killed twice?''

Atobe huffed.

''Just because.''

''Just because? You're whining, Atobe.''

''That's not whining. That happens to be the truth. In the future, of course.''

''You are whining.''

''Am not.''

''Latest now.''

''I… You're evil Tezuka Kunimitsu.''

Tezuka smiled sweetly. 

''You're only noticing now?''

*

The rest of the climb went uneventful and without a broken neck nor their prophesied deaths.

When they reached the top, the sun was just about to awaken and grant them the view of the vastness of the valley beneath them being touched by the very first rays. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Tezuka smiled softly.

''I think it was worth the climb.''

Atobe agreed but he would never say that out loud.

As truth would have it during discussions, his sometimes nuisance of a husband always came out on top and Atobe would be damned if he would ever find out how.


End file.
